


[Podfic of] Falling Water / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dragon Jared Padalecki, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Jensen's egg was a spoil of war. Raised by humans, he had never even seen another dragon until the day that Jared came.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001424) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Falling-Water.m4b) (65.52 MB, 02:19:04)  
Table of Contents  
Part 1 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Falling-Water-Part-1.mp3) (30.74 MB, 00:44:27)  
Part 2 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Falling-Water-Part-2.mp3) (33.68 MB, 00:48:44)  
Part 3 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Falling-Water-Part-3.mp3) (31.72 MB, 00:45:53)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/falling-water/) website.


End file.
